1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing rod which is convenient for storage, transportation and easiness for practical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is most important when fishing to sensitively detect a strike transmitted on a fishing line. Most of the latest fishing rods use manually operated or motor-driven reels, and in most cases of such fishing rods, the reel is provided above the fishing rod from the point of view of easiness for operation of the reel and adjustments for playing out of the fishing line. The fishing line is normally played to be sent out through the fishing-line-guiding rings fixedly secured to the upper surface of the fishing rod to the leading end of the latter.
In the fishing rods of such a construction, in most cases, the fishing line is liable to contact with the fishing rod, and the contact resistance of the fishing rod renders it difficult for a fisherman to sensitively detect a delicate strike transmitted on the fishing line.
For this reason, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-303878, there was proposed a fishing rod arranged such that a fishing-line-passing hole is provided in the intermediate portion of the fishing rod to prevent the fishing line from contacting the fishing rod, and the fishing line is guided from the reel near the user's hand and through the fishing-line-passing hole and also through a fishing-line-guiding ring amounted on the lower surface of the leading end of the fishing rod.
However, in the case of the fishing rod disclosed in said Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-303878, the fishing line still contacts an edge of the fishing-line-passing hole, and therefore, a strike cannot reach directly the user's hand holding the grip handle, i.e, it is difficult to sensitively detect a delicate strike.